Love or hate?
by Lisferia
Summary: Âîò îíî! Ïî÷òè êîíåö, ïðî÷òè, ìàëåö!
1. Íå õî÷åøü - çàñòàâèì!

*-*-* Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ *-*-*

  Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð ïðîñíóëàñü â òðè ÷àñà íî÷è îò ñòóêà â îêíî. Îíà ïîò¸ðëà ãëàçà è îòêðûëà îêíî æèðíîé áåëîé ñîâå. Ñîâà îïóñòèëà åé íà êðîâàòü ïèñüìî è óñåëàñü íà íî÷íèê â îæèäàíèè. Êðóêøàíêñ çàæìóðèëñÿ îò âíåçàïíî âêëþ÷åííîãî Ãåðìèîíîé ñâåòà è ïîëåç îñìàòðèâàòü øêîëüíîå æèâîòíîå. Êîòà ÿâíî çàèíòåðåñîâàëî ñîáðàíèå ïåðüåâ.

- Ïîäîæäè ñåêóíäó, - Ãðåéíäæåð ëåíèâî ñïóñòèëàñü íà êóõíþ è ñîáðàëà ñîâå åäû è ïèòüÿ. 

  Ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãîëîñ ìàìû:

- `Ìèîíî÷êà, ÷òî òàì ïðîèñõîäèò?

- Ñïè, ìàì. Ïðîñòî ïîñëàíèå èç øêîëû…

  Îíà âåðíóëàñü íàâåðõ, â êîìíàòó, è, íàêîðìèâ ãîñòüþ, ïðèíÿëàñü çà ïèñüìî:

 "_Äîðîãàÿ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð!_

_         Ñîâåò Õîãâàðòñà ïðèçíàë âàñ ëó÷øèì êàíäèäàòîì â ñòàðîñòû øêîëû! Çíà÷îê è âàøó íîâóþ ìàíòèþ âû ïîëó÷èòå ïî ïðèáûòèþ íà ïëàòôîðìó äåâÿòü è òðè ÷åòâåðòè ïåðâîãî ñåíòÿáðÿ. Óáåäèòåëüíàÿ ïðîñüáà îòïðàâèòü âàø ñòàðûé çíà÷îê ïðåôåêòà ñ ýòîé ñîâîé îáðàòíî â øêîëó!_

_         Æåëàþ ïðèÿòíî ïðîâåñòè ïîñëåäíèé ìåñÿö ëåòà._

_Çàìåñòèòåëü äèðåêòîðà øêîëû ìàãèè è_

_ êîëäîâñòâà ïðîôåññîð Ìèíåðâà Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë."_

- ÂÀÓ!!! – îáðàäîâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà è ñ âèäîì ãîðäîé ñòàðîñòû ïðîøëà ïî êîìíàòå îò êðîâàòè äî äâåðè è îáðàòíî.

  Îíà âñþ æèçíü ìå÷òàëà ñòàòü ñòàðîñòîé Õîãâàðòñà â ñâîé ïîñëåäíèé ãîä. "Èíòåðåñíî, êòî æå áóäåò âòîðûì ñòàðîñòîé? – Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ïåðåáèðàòü ïðåôåêòîâ å¸ ãîäà. – Ìîæåò áðàâûé ïðèäóðîê Äæàñòèí Ôèí÷-Ôëåò÷è? Èëè ìèëàøêà Ýðèê Ñêàéóîëêåð èç Ðàâåíêëîî? Âîò ýòî ïàðåíü!.. Äà ÷òî ÿ âñå ïðî ïàðíåé?!" 

  Ãðåéíäæåð òðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé. Îíà îòäàëà ñîâå çíà÷îê ïðåôåêòà Ãðèôôèíäîðà è âûøâûðíóëà ñîâèùó â îêîøêî.

*-*-*

  Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ñâåðíóëñÿ êàëà÷èêîì ïîä îäåÿëîì, è äîìàøíèé ýëüô Òèíêè ñìåíèëà ìîêðîå ïîëîòåíöå íà åãî ãîðÿ÷åé ãîëîâå. Âòîðóþ íåäåëþ ëèõîðàäèëî. Ïàïàøà íå õîòåë çâàòü âðà÷à èç-çà íåäàâíåé ñöåïêè ñ ñûíîì ïî ïîâîäó ïðèäóðêà-êîòîðîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü.

- Ìàñòåðó Äðàêî ëó÷øå? – ïðîïèùàë ýëüô.

  Ñàìûé ðàíèìûé èç Ìàëôîåâ ïðîìû÷àë ÷òî-òî â ïîäóøêó è ïðèêàçàë Òèíêè îòêðûòü îêíî ñîâå ñ ïèñüìîì èç øêîëû. 

- ×èòàé! – ïðîõðèïåë îí.

-"_Äîðîãîé ìîé ëþáèìûé ó÷åíèê!_

           _Èñêðåííå ïîçäðàâëÿþ òåáÿ ñ ïîëó÷åíèåì ïîñòà ñòàðîñòû øêîëû! Ìàíòèþ è çíà÷îê ïîëó÷èøü ïî ïðèáûòèè íà ïëàòôîðìó äåâÿòü è òðè ÷åòâåðòè._

_Äåêàí Ñëèçåðèíà ïðîôåññîð Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï"_

  Äðàêî çàìû÷àë åù¸ ãðîì÷å.

- Ñãèíü ñ ýòèì ïèñüìîì! Âîí! – çàîðàë îí íà áåäíîãî ýëüôà.

   Òóò â êîìíàòó âîøëà Íàðöèññà.

-Äðàêî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?!

-Ìåíÿ çàïèñàëè â ñòàðîñòû ïðè ïîìîùè îìåðçèòåëüíåéøåãî ó÷èòåëÿ â øêîëå!

-Ñûíîê, ýòî æå çäîðîâî!

-Ýòî **áûëî áû çäîðîâî, åñëè áû ÿ ****ñàì ýòî çàðàáîòàë! À òàê ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ðàáîòàòü ñ êàêîé-íèáóäü äóðîé è äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ÿ ãîðä ñîáîé!**

  Íàðöèññà ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ íèì è ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïî ñïèíå.

-Åñëè òû íå õî÷åøü, òû ìîæåøü îòêàçàòüñÿ îò ïîñòà ñòàðîñòû…

-ÀÃÀ! – â êîìíàòó âëåòåë Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé. – Ïîïðîáóé òîëüêî îòêàçàòüñÿ! Ìû ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ñòîëüêî âñåãî ñäåëàëè äëÿ òåáÿ!

-Äà ïîøåë òû! – âñêî÷èë Äðàêî.

-Ëþöèóñ! – âîçìóòèëàñü Íàðöèññà. – Îí âîëåí äåëàòü òî, ÷òî õî÷åò!

-Â ðàìêàõ åãî ïîëíîìî÷èé!

-ß **ÍÅ õî÷ó áûòü ñòàðîñòîé Õîãâàðòñà! **

-Òåáÿ íèêòî íå ñïðàøèâàåò! À ñåé÷àñ òû ïîéäåøü â ïîäâàë è ïðîñèäèøü òàì ïàðó äíåé â íàêàçàíèå!

-Ó íåãî ëèõîðàäêà!

-Äà õîòü òðè ðàçà ëèõîðàäêà! Ñ òàêîé ìàòåðüþ êàê òû…

-Íå òðîãàé ìàìó!

-À òû çàòêíèñü, ùåíîê! Â ïîäâàë íåìåäëåííî! – Ëþöèóñ ñõâàòèë ñûíà çà øêèðêó è îòòàùèë âíèç.

  Äðàêî áû ñòàë çàùèùàòüñÿ, åñëè áû íå åãî áîëåçíü…

  Èç ïîäâàëà äîíîñèëîñü æàëîáíîå ïîñêóëèâàíèå, ðåçàâøåå íåðâû Íàðöèññû, à ïîòîì îíî ñòèõëî è, Íàðöèññà ñîâñåì ñîøëà ñ óìà îò óæàñà. Êàê-íèáóäü îíà îòîìñòèò ýòîìó ïîäîíêó çà ñûíà…


	2. Â ïîåçäå...

*-*-* Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ*-*-*

  Ãåðìèîíà òîëêíóëà òåëåæêó ïî ïëàòôîðìå, çàáðàâ ìàíòèþ è çíà÷îê ó âñòðåòèâøåãî å¸ ìàøèíèñòà. ×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò îíà îòûñêàëà Ãàððè è Ðîíà ó ïîåçäà.

  -Ãåðìèîíà! – çàêðè÷àë, çàâèäåâ åå, äîâîëüíûé Ðîí.

Ïîõîæå, åãî Ïèãâèäæåí âûðîñ â íàñòîÿùóþ ñîâó. Ãðåéíäæåð ðàññêàçàëà èì ïðî ïèñüìî, è îíè çàîõàëè.

-Äà-à-à…- ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè, çàòàëêèâàÿ ÷åìîäàíû â âàãîí.

-Ìíå íå â êàéô áûëî áû. Ðàáîòàòü íà ó÷èòåëåé âåñü ãîä… - îòîçâàëñÿ Ðîí, ðàñïèõèâàâøèé áàãàæ ïî ïîëêàì.  

 Ïîåçä òðîíóëñÿ, è Ãåðìèîíà çàêðóòèëàñü ó çåðêàëà, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ íîâóþ ìàíòèþ íà ñåáå. Ïîòòåð è Óèçëè ïðèñâèñòíóëè.

- Ñëóøàé, Ãåðìè, à òû íå õî÷åøü ñî ìíîé âñòðå÷-…

Ðîíà îáîðâàëà ò¸òêà ñ òåëåãîé ñëàäîñòåé.

-Ïðîãîëîäàëèñü, äîðîãèå?

-Íåò, ñïàñèáî! – Ãàððè ÷óòü íå ñáëåâàë, êîãäà âñïîìíèë, êàê îíè ñ Ðîíîì íàæðàëèñü â ëîíäîíñêîì êàôå.

-Íó ëàäíî. È ïèñüìî çàáåðèòå, äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû Ãðåéíäæåð! 

 Ò¸òÿ óøëà.

-Ãåðìèîíà ó íàñ òåïåðü âàæíàÿ ñòàëà! – èçäåâíóëñÿ Ãàððè.

-Çàòêíèòåñü îáà! – îíà îòêðûëà ïèñüìî.

      "_Äîðîãàÿ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð!_

_                 Ñ ïðèáûòèåì âàñ îáðàòíî! Ïîñëå öåðåìîíèè ñîðòèðîâêè ïðîéäèòå â ìîé            êàáèíåò, è ÿ îçíàêîìëþ âàñ ñ îáÿçàííîñòÿìè è ïîëíîìî÷èÿìè ñòàðîñòû Õîãâàðòñà._

_Ïðîôåññîð Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë"_

-×òî òàì? -  ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ðîíàëüä.

-Ìíå âåëåëè ñíÿòü ñ âàñ ïî ïÿòüäåñÿò î÷êîâ äëÿ ïðîôèëàêòèêè!

  Ïàðíè îõíóëè è óñòàâèëèñü íà íå¸ â óæàñå. Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü:

-Âèäåëè áû âû ñåé÷àñ ñâîè ðîæè!

*-*-*

  Äðàêî âàëÿëñÿ íà äèâàí÷èêå â êóïå è ðàçãëÿäûâàë ìàãëîâñêèé æóðíàë, êóïëåííûé èì â ïðîòåñò ïðîòèâ ïàïàøè, íà Êèíã Êðîññ. 

-×óøü êàêàÿ-òî! Ðåáÿòà, âû ÷òî íå äâèãàåòåñü?! – îáðàòèëñÿ îí ê êàðòèíêàì.

  Òóò âîøëà Ïýíñè Ïàðêèíñîí.

- Àõ, âîò òû ãäå, Äðàêè! À ÿ âîò ïðîõîäèëà ìèìî... Êàê äåëà, ìèëûé?

-Ñëóøàé, òû íå ìîæåøü ïðîñòî îòâàëèòü è îñòàâèòü ìåíÿ â ïîêîå, ÷îêíóòàÿ! Íå ñìåé íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ "Äðàêè" íèêîãäà! Ñëûøèøü, ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ!!!

-Äà ÷òî ýòî ñ òîáîé?

-Îòëè÷íî! Òû ìåíÿ îáèäåë! Ïðîùàé, Äðàêî!

Îíà âûñêî÷èëà, âèëüíóâ çàäîì. Ñîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî îí å¸ íå ñòàíåò óãîâàðèâàòü ïðîñòèòü å¸, îíà çëîáíî ïîáåæàëà ïðî÷ü.

-Ïîëíûé êàéô! – ïîäóìàë Äðàêî.- Îäèí ïðîòèâ âñåõ!

Îí ïîëîæèë æóðíàë îáðàòíî â ðþêçàê è ñòàë îäåâàòüñÿ â ìàíòèþ.

*-*-*

-×òî-òî Ìàëôîÿ íå âèäíî! – çàìåòèë Ðîí.- À ðóêè ÷òî-òî ÷åøóòñÿ!

-Â ýòîì ãîäó åãî íè÷òî íå ñïàñ¸ò! Êðåáá è Ãîéë îñòàëèñü íà âòîðîé ãîä, - çàêîí÷èë ìûñëü Ãàððè.

-Õå-õå,- ñäåëàëà âèä, ÷òî ðàäà, Ãåðìèîíà.

A\N Òîâàðèùè íó âûðàçèòå âû ñâîå ìíåíèå èëè íåò?! Ïèñàòü NC-17 èëè íåò?


	3. Çàëèõîðàäèëî

*-*-*Ãëàâà òðåòüÿ*-*-*

  Íî÷üþ ïîåçä íàêîíåö-òî îñòàíîâèëñÿ â Õîãñìèäå. Ñòóäåíòû âûñûïàëè èç äâåðåé. Ïðèâû÷íûì æåñòîì Ãàððè, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàëè Õàãðèäà, è îí óâ¸ë ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ ê îçåðó. Ãðåéíäæåð îñòàíîâèëà ÷üÿ-òî ðóêà.

-Ýðèê, ïðèâåò!                                                                                                                                   

-È òåáå ñàëþò, `Ìèîíà. Â ñòàðîñòû çàáèëàñü?

-Óãó. À òû ðàçâå íåò?

-Íååååååò! ß ÷òî, ïîõîæ íà ìàíüÿêà? Ëàäíî. Ìíå íàäî ñëåäèòü çà ïåðâîêóðñíèêàìè, à òû åçæàé ñêîðåå, òåáÿ ëîøàäü æä¸ò.

-Êàêàÿ ëîøàäü?!

-Ãîñïîäè, òû æå ÷èòàëà èñòîðèþ Õîãâàðòñà! Ó ñòàðîñò ïðèíÿòî åçäèòü íà ëîøàäÿõ, êîòîðûõ íèêòî èç ó÷åíèêîâ íå âèäèò!

-ß äóìàëà ýòî ñêàçêà...  

-Ïîñìîòðè òóäà, - îí óêàçàë ïàëüöåì íà äâóõ áåëûõ, â ñåðåáðÿíîé íàêèäêå ñ íàäïèñüþ "HG" (Head Girl) è "HB" (Head Boy), ëîøàäåé.

-Óõ, òû...- ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

-Ñïåøè! À òî íå óâèäèøü, êàê ñîðòèðóþò ìîåãî áðàòà Òîìà! – Ýðèê óø¸ë çà ïåðâîêóðñíèêàìè.

  Ãðåéíäæåð ñåëà íà ñâîþ ëîøàäü. "Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî èõ íèêòî íèêîãäà íå âèäåë"- ïîäóìàëà îíà, êîãäà ëîøàäü ðàçîãíàëàñü äî çàìêà ñî ñêîðîñòüþ èñòðåáèòåëÿ. "Çíà÷èò âñ¸-òàêè Äæàñòèí ó íàñ ñòàðîñòà..."

*-*-*

 Äðàêî íåìíîãî îïîçäàë íà ñòàíöèè, ïûòàÿñü îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî îí áîëüøå íå ïðåôåêò íå ïîíèìàâøèì åãî òîâàðèùàì. Îí âñêî÷èë íà ëîøàäü è ïîì÷àëñÿ âñëåä çà êàðåòàìè. Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë ïî ñòåíêå ðàçìàæåò... 

  Ìàëôîé ñîñêî÷èë ñ ëîøàäè ó äâåðåé è óñïåë ïëþõíóòüñÿ çà Ñëèçåðèíñêèé ñòîë ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïðîôåññîð âîøëà ñ ó÷åíèêàìè. Ãðåéíäæåð ðæ¸ò òàì ñî ñâîèìè äðóæêàìè, íà íåãî íèêòî íå îáðàùàåò âíèìàíèÿ, ïåðâûé íîâè÷îê óñåëñÿ ïîä øëÿïó. Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. "Èç ãàäêîãî óò¸íêà â ëåáåäè" – ïîäóìàë îí.

   Ñîðòèðîâî÷íàÿ øëÿïà ñïåëà ïåñíþ. Òîìàñà Ñêàéóîëêåðà îïðåäåëèëè â Ðàâåíêëîî çà åãî áðàòîì-ïðåôåêòîì. Ñýíäè Ìýòòåðñ îïðåäåëèëè â Ñëèçåðèí, è Äðàêî çàíÿëñÿ îñìîòðîì ïåðâîêóðñíèêà, óñåâøåãîñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì.

   Äàëåå áûëè: Äæåéìñ Ýäâàðäñ (Ãðèôôèíäîð), Äæåððè Òâåéí (Ðàâåíêëîî), Äàôíà Ëîëëàðä (Ñëèçåðèí) , Ìýòüþ Ðýíêèíñ (Õàôôëïàôô), è ìîæåòå ïîâåðèòü ìíå íà ñëîâî, åù¸ ìíîãî êòî áûë...

   Äðàêî òèõî äâèíóëñÿ ê äâåðÿì êàáèíåòà Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë. Îíà óæå ñèäåëà çà ñòîëîì è äåðæàëà äâà ëèñòà ïðàâèë.

*-*-*

   Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà ïåðåä ñòîëîì ïðîôåññîðà è æäàëà ïîÿâëåíèÿ âòîðîãî ñòàðîñòû. "Êàê ìîæíî îïàçäûâàòü?!" – íå ïîíèìàëà îíà ñ óìíûì âèäîì. Âäðóã äâåðü ñêðèïíóëà è Ãðåéíäæåð îáåðíóëàñü ñî ñëîâàìè: "Ïðèâåò, Äæà- ", íî òóò æå çàìîë÷àëà, óâèäåâ íå ìåíåå îøàðàøåííîãî Ìàëôîÿ.

- Ïðîôåññîð! - `Ìèîíà â óæàñå ïîñìîòðåëà íà çàìåñòèòåëÿ äèðåêòîðà.- ×òî ýòî çíà÷èò?!!

- Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî â ýòîì ãîäó, õîòèòå âû ýòîãî èëè íåò, âû äîëæíû ïîìèðèòüñÿ. È íåóæåëè âû íå âûðîñëè?! 

   Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà ñâîé ëèñò è çàøàãàëà ê äâåðè.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ïîäîæäèòå ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ!

- Íó ñîâñåì êàéô!!!!!!!!!

- Âàì ÷òî-òî íå íðàâèòñÿ?

- ×òî âû, ïðîôåññîð, âñ¸ **ÏÐÎÑÒÎ ÇÀÌÅ×ÀÒÅËÜÍÎ!**

- Âîò è îòëè÷íî! Èíòåðåñíîãî ãîäà âàì îáîèì! – ñêàçàëà Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë ïåðåä òåì, êàê çàêðûëà ïîñëå íèõ äâåðü.

  Ãîðäàÿ äåâóøêà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ìåðçêîìó ïàðíþ è ðûêíóëà íà íåãî.

- ß òåáÿ íåíàâèæó, Ìàëôîé!

  Äðàêî âçäîõíóë.

- Òû ÷òî, íå íàçîâ¸øü ìåíÿ ãðÿçíîêðîâêîé?!

   Îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Îíà äîëáàíóëà êóëàêîì ïî ñòåíå è ïîøëà ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå. Âäðóã ñçàäè íå¸ ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãðîõîò, è îíà ìîëíèåíîñíî îáåðíóëàñü.

- Ìàëôîé?! Äðàêî?!

  Ìàëôîé, Äðàêî ëåæàë íà çåìëå áåç äûõàíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëàñü ê íåìó.

- Ý! Ñëûøü òû, ÷òî ñ òîáîé? Àë¸!

  Îíà ïîñòó÷àëà  ëàäîíüþ ïî ïîëó ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî.

- Ïðîôåññîð Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë! Ïðîôåññîð Ìàê Ãîíàãàààààààëë!

- ×òî ïðîèçîøëî? – ñòàðóøåíöèÿ âûáåæàëà èç êàáèíåòà.

- Ìàëôîé, òî÷íåå Äðàêî, óïàë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ!

  Ìèíåðâà ïîòðîãàëà ëîá Äðàêî è ïîñòàâèëà äèàãíîç:

- Åãî ëèõîðàäèò. Ïîïïè!

  Ïî ëåñòíèöå íåñëàñü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ñ àïòå÷êîé çà ïàçóõîé, ñáèâàÿ âñ¸ íà ñâî¸ì ïóòè.

- Äàâàéòå åãî â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî!

   Òðîå ïîäíÿëè Äðàêî è ïîï¸ðëè åãî â îáðàòíóþ ñòîðîíó.


	4. Ïîäðóæêà

*-*-* Ãëàâà ÷åòâ¸ðòàÿ *-*-*

×åðåç íåäåëüêó, êîãäà Ìàëôîé âåðíóëñÿ èç áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà....

   Äâåðü òèõîíüêî ðàñêðûëàñü, è â áèáëèîòå÷êó âîø¸ë Äðàêî. Ãåðìèîíà îòîðâàëàñü îò "Èñòîðèè Õîãâàðòñà" è ïîëó÷èëà ìíîãîîáåùàþùåå "Ïðèâåò" îò Ìàëôîÿ. Îíà çàñòûëà ñî çëîñòüþ íà ëèöå. Äðàêî ïðîø¸ë ê ñâîåìó ñòîëó è ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì åãî îãëÿäåë (ï/à ïî÷åìó-òî õî÷åòñÿ íàïèñàòü "îùóïàë"...). Îí âûíóë èç ñóìêè ïàðó ìàãëîâñêèõ æóðíàëîâ, óñåëñÿ íà ñòóë è ïðèíÿëñÿ èõ ÷èòàòü.

   Ãåðìèîíà åù¸ íå îòîøëà îò çàìîðîçêè...

- Â ÷¸ì äåëî, Ãðåéíäæåð, "Ïåòðèôèêóñ Òîòàëóñ" ïðîáðàë? 

- Î÷åíü îðèãèíàëüíî!

   Îíà ïðîäîëæèëà ÷òåíèå ôèãíè. 

- Êàê äåëà, Ãðåéíäæåð? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ìàëôîé, õîðîøî ñïðÿòàííûé çà æóðíàëîì.

- Êàêàÿ òåáå ðàçíèöà, óðîä?!

- ß íå óðîä. ß êðàñèâûé.

   Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà îò êíèãè â îäíî âðåìÿ ñ Äðàêî. "Îí ïðàâ"- ïîäóìàëà îíà.

- È âîîáùå ÿ ïûòàþñü ïîìèðèòüñÿ, êàê è áûëî âåëåíî, ãðÿçíîêðîâèùå.

- Ìîæåøü íå ïûòàòüñÿ, ÷èñòîêðîâèùå.

   Ìàëôîé ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå è ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

-  Íåâåæëèâî.

-  Ìàëôîþ ëè ãîâîðèòü î âåæëèâîñòè?!

- Ãðåéíäæåð ëè ñïîðèòü ñ Ìàëôîåì?

   "Èñòîðèÿ Õîãâàðòñà" ïîïàëà Äðàêî ïî ëáó, ïîñëåäîâàëî õëîïàíüå äâåðüþ è îí îñòàëñÿ îäèí.

-  È òåáå ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, êðàñàâèöà, - ïðîøåïòàë îí ïðî ñåáÿ, óõìûëÿÿñü.

*-*-*

- Íåóæåëè?! – îðàëè Ðîí è Ãàððè âî âñ¸ ãîðëî.

- À åù¸ ñêàçàë, ÷òî õî÷åò ïîìèðèòüñÿ!

- Ìåíÿ ñáëþ¸ò!

- Ôó, îòñòîé!

- Çàòêíèòåñü îáà! ß âåäü æðó!- çàïðîòåñòîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà

-  Æðóò òîëüêî ñâèíüè è ìû ñ íèìè!- êðè÷àëè Êðýáá è Ãîéë ñ ñîñåäíåãî ñòîëà, çàãëóøàÿ Ìàëôîÿ, êîòîðûé õîòåë ïðî÷èòàòü ëåêöèþ î êóëüòóðå â øêîëå.

-  Ðîí, ïðè ñòîëå íå ãîâîðè î ãîâíå!- âìåøàëñÿ Íýâèëë, çà ÷òî è áûë áîëüíî íàêàçàí Ëàâàíäîé Áðàóí.

   Ðàçãîâîð îá îòáðîñàõ, çàâåä¸ííûé Ïàðâàòè, áûë ïðåðâàí ïðîôåññîðîì Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì ïðèñòóïàåòå ê ïàòðóëèðîâàíèþ ìåñòíîñòè âìåñòå ñ ìèñòåðîì Ìàëôîåì.

- À ïî îòäåëüíîñòè íèêàê?

- 20 î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, çà âåñüìà íåóäà÷íóþ øóòêó, - îíà óøëà.

- Íåò, íó ïî÷åìó íàäî áûëî èñïîðòèòü ìíå äåíü?! – ðàçîçëèëàñü Ãðåéíäæåð.

- Äà áðîñü òû, ëó÷øå ïîäóìàé, ÃÄÅ ìû âîçüì¸ì 20 î÷êîâ? 

- Òî åñòü?

- Ãàððè âåäü ó íàñ îäèí òàêîé î÷êàðèê!

- Ýòî óæå íå ñìåøíî, Ðîí!

*-*-*

  Äí¸ì Ãåðìèîíà âîäèëà ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðà è Ðàâåíêëîî â áèáëèîòåêó. Ìàëôîé çàáðàë Ñëèçåðèí è Õàôôëïàôô íà ïîëå äëÿ êâèääèò÷à. 

   Ê âå÷åðó Ãðåéíäæåð ðàçîáðàëà âñå ðàçáðîñàííûå êíèãè, à Äðàêî ñîáðàë âåñü ìóñîð ñ ïîëÿ.

  Ïîñëå óæèíà îíè ðàññåëèñü ïî ëîøàäÿì è ðàçúåõàëèñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû ñ çàäðàííûìè íîñàìè.

   Ïðîøëî ïÿòü ìèíóò. Ìàëôîé äîãíàë Ãðåéíäæåð.

- Íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü.

- Äà íó?

- Àãà.

- ß ñëóøàþ.

- Íà÷í¸ì ñ òîãî, ÷òî ÿ õîòåë ïîïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ çà â÷åðàøíåå...

- Òâîÿ íîâàÿ øóòêà íåóäà÷íà, Ìàëôîé.

- Ïîçâîëüòå îáúÿñíèòü âàì ìî¸ ïîëîæåíèå, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð,- îí ñòàë åçäèòü âîêðóã íå¸,- ó ìåíÿ óæå íå îñòàëîñü äðóçåé...

- Ýòî î÷åíü çàíèìàòåëüíî, íî ÿ äîëæíà...

- Ìåíÿ îòåö äîñòàë! Äà ÿ ñêîðî ñäîõ...

- Äà ÷òî òû îò ìåíÿ-òî õî÷åøü, èçâåðã?!

- Äðóæáû!

- ß òåáå ñîâñåì íå âåðþ!

- À ÷òî íàäî ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû òû ïîâåðèëà?

- Ñíÿòü øòàíû è ïðîáåæàòü âîêðóã çàìêà!

   Äðàêî âçä¸ðíóë áðîâü, è Ãåðìèîíà óæå áûëî ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îí îò íå¸ îòñòàíåò, êàê âäðóã îí ìåäëåííî íà÷àë ñïóñêàòüñÿ ñ ëîøàäè è ñòàñêèâàòü ðåìåíü.

- Ý! Ý!!!! ß ïîøóòèëà! Ëàäíî! Ëàäíî!

   Îíà ñïðûãíóëà ñðàçó çà íèì è ñõâàòèëà åãî çà ðóêè.

- Êîí÷àé ïðèäóðèâàòüñÿ!

- Çíà÷èò ñîãëàñíà?

- Ý-ý-ý...

- Âîò è õîðîøî, äîðîãàÿ ïîäðóãà!

Ñïàñèáî âàì âñåì ÁÎËÜØÎÅ çà ðåâüþøêè êîòîðûõ íåò. Ñêîðî ÿ áóäó ïèñàòü áîëüøå, åñëè ýòî êîãî-òî èíòåðåñóåò. Îòêðûò îñòàëñÿ âîïðîñ ñ NC-17. È ñïàñèáî ñàìîìó äîáðîìó èç ñåìüè Óèçëåé! (åñòåñòâåííî Ôðåäó)


	5. Ðàçãîâîð ñ Äæèííè.

*-*-* Ãëàâà ïÿòàÿ*-*-*

  ß ðàäà, ÷òî õîòü êîìó-òî íðàâèòñÿ ìîé ôàíôèê! Ïîëó÷àéòå ïÿòóþ ãëàâó ëþáîâíîãî ðîìàíà!

______________________________________________________________________________

  Ãåðìèîíà óæå çàñíóëà, êàê âäðóã ðàçäàëñÿ ñòóê â äâåðü.

- Êîãî òàì ÷åðòè íåñóò â òðè ÷àñà íî÷è?!

- `Ìèîíà, ýòî Äæèííè.- ðàçäàëñÿ ïèñêëÿâûé ãîëîñ.

- À ÷¸ òàê ïîçäíî-òî?!

  Ãðåéíäæåð íàêèíóëà ìàíòèþ è îòêðûëà äâåðü.

- Í-í-íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü...

  Äæèííè ñòîÿëà çàïëàêàííàÿ, â ìàíòèè ïðåôåêòà ñ ïëàòêîì â ðóêå.

- Îíè ìåíÿ çàñòàâèëè ñòàòü ïðåôåêòîì!

  È èç å¸ ãëàç ïîòåêëè ñë¸çû. Ãåðìèîíà âêëþ÷èëà ñâåò â áèáëèîòå÷êå è ïîñàäèëà ïîäðóãó çà ñâîé ñòîë.

- À ïî÷åìó òû íå õî÷åøü áûòü ïðåôåêòîì?

- ß áîþñü!

- ×åãî?

- Âñåãî! Íà ìåíÿ ñòîëüêî ðàáîòû ñâàëèëîñü! Ó ìåíÿ òàê ìíîãî îáÿçàííîñòåé!

  Îíà âûòàùèëà èçæåâàííûé ëèñò áóìàãè. Ãðåéíäæåð ïðîáåæàëà åãî ãëàçàìè è ðàññìåÿëàñü.

- Ãîñïîäè, Äæèííè! Òåáå íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ïåðñè, êàê ÿ â ñâî¸ âðåìÿ. Îí ðàññêàæåò òåáå ñâîé ìàëåíüêèé ñåêðåò, â êîòîðûé ïîñâÿòèë ìåíÿ. Ïîëîâèíó èç ýòîãî ëèñòà îí òåáå âû÷åðêíåò!

- Êàê?

- À òû äóìàëà, ÷òî íàäî æèòü ÷åñòíî?

- ...

- À Ïåðñè æèë íà õàëÿâó è åùå âàæíè÷àë ïåðåä äðóãèìè.

- Âîò ìàìà îáðàäóåòñÿ!

- Ý! Íå ñëîâà òâîåé ìàìå, à òî Ïåðñè ìåíÿ ïîäûòîæèò.

- Îé! Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî, Ãåðìèîíà! À Ìàëôîé òåáÿ åù¸ íå äîñòàë?

- Íàîáîðîò, ìû äàæå ïîäðóæèëèñü.

- Êîãäà? Ãäå? Ïî÷åìó ÿ íè÷åìó ÿ íè÷åãî íå çíàþ?!

- Ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì! È íå ðàçáàëòûâàòü!

- Ñàìî ñîáîé, à òî åù¸ íåïðàâèëüíî ïîéìóò...

- Íà ñàìîì äåëå îí äîáðûé è ïîíÿòëèâûé. Îòäåëüíûé þìîð ñ åãî ïàïàøåé, êîòîðûé õîäèò çà íèì ñ ïðåäëîæåíèåì ïîñòóïèòü íà ñëóæáó ê Òîìó-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-äîñòàòü.

- Ýòî ñåðü¸çíî... Íó ÷¸, ó âàñ ëþáîâü, êàê è ïîëîæåíî ñòàðîñòàì?

  Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà.

- Äæèííè, òû ÆÎÏÀ!

- Íå íàäî ãíàòü!

- À ÷òî? Âñ¸ ïðàâèëüíî! Òû êàê áîëüøàÿ æîïà, ÷åðåç êîòîðóþ âñ¸ âûâàëèâàåòñÿ!

  Äæèííè îêðóãëèëà ãëàçà è ðâàíóëàñü ê çåðêàëó.

- Ãåðìèîíà, òû ïðàâäà äóìàåøü ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áîëüøàÿ çàäíèöà?!

  Â ýòîò ìîìåíò îòêðûëàñü äâåðü, è èõ ïðåðâàë ãëóáîêèé âçäîõ.

- Äåâ÷îíêè, ÿ òàì ïûòàþñü çàñíóòü... Åñëè â âàñ îñòàëîñü õîòü ÷òî-òî ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå, ïîæàëóéñòà, ãîâîðèòå ïîòèøå...

   Â ùåëü ïðîñóíóëñÿ ïîòð¸ïàííûé Äðàêî ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, â ðîçîâîé ïèæàìå ñ ðþøå÷êàìè. Îí ÷åì-òî áûë ïîõîæ íà Ðîíà âî âðåìÿ áàëà.

- Ý-ý-ý... Èçâèíè. Äæèííè óæå óõîäèò...

   Ãåðìèîíà ñ îñêàëîì ïîñìîòðåëà íà òðåïóøêó, è òà ñìûëàñü ÷åðåç äâåðü.

   Äðàêî âçäîõíóë ñâîáîäíî è ïîø¸ë ñïàòü.

   "Íó ñëàâà áîãó äàäóò ïîñïàòü..." – ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà è âçãëÿíóëà íà ÷àñû

- Òâîþ ìàòü!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

    Ñåìü óòðà – ïîðà âñòàâàòü!

Ï\à. Ñòðî÷ó äàëüøå.


	6. Êîðîòêàÿ òàéíà áîòèíîê

*-*-* Ãëàâà øåñòàÿ *-*-*

  Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà çà ñòîëîì è èñïèñûâàëà ïåðãàìåíò äëÿ øêîëüíîé äîñêè îáúÿâëåíèé. Â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëèñü â ñîòûé ðàç.

- Íó ÷òî òàì ó âàñ?!

- Áîòèíîê óêðàëè!

- Íó è ÷òî? Ñåãîäíÿ óæå óêðàëè îäèííàäöàòü áîòèíîê, - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè Ãðåéíäæåð.

  Òóò èç äðóãîé êîìíàòû âûøåë Ìàëôîé ñ êèïîé áóìàã â ðóêàõ.

- Ãåðìèîíà, ÷òî òû äóìàåøü ïðî ïðîïàæó áîòèíîê?

- Äóìàþ, ÷òî ïîðà èñêàòü îçâåðåâøóþ ñîáàêó.

   Ïðè ýòîì åé ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ Ñèðèóñ ñ êîðîáêîé êðîññîâîê â çóáàõ. 

   Äðàêî ïðèñåë ðÿäîì è ñâàëèë õëàì åé íà ñòîë.

- ß áîëüøå íå ìîãó. Ïîøëè, ïðîâåòðèìñÿ?

- Ñîãëàñíà...

   Îíà íàòÿíóëà íà ñåáÿ ìàíòèþ è îòïðàâèëàñü âñëåä çà íèì âíèç. Îíè ïðîñêîëüçíóëè ìèìî ïðèäóðîøíûõ ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ, îáñóæäàâøèõ âûáîðû íîâîãî ïðåçèäåíòà êîðïîðàöèè ïî äîñòàâàíèþ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ. 

    Íàêðàïûâàë äîæäèê, è ïî÷òè íèêîãî íå áûëî. Òîëüêî èçðåäêà ïðîëåòàë ìèìî  êàêîé-íèáóäü âûìîêøèé ïðèäóðîê íà øêîëüíîì ×èñòîì¸òå.

- Ãåðìèîíà, õî÷åøü ïîéòè ñî ìíîé íà áàë?

- Íà êàêîé åù¸ áàë?!

- À... äà... òî÷íî... èçâèíè...

    Ãðåéíäæåð âçäîõíóëà.

- Íó, åñëè áû îí áûë, ÿ áû ïîøëà ñ òîáîé.

- Ïðàâäà? Ýòî çäîðîâî...

    "×¸ðò, ÷åãî îí êî ìíå ïðèâÿçàëñÿ?"- ñïðîñèëà îíà ñåáÿ.

    Âíåçàïíî Äðàêî íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåé, è åäâà åãî ãóáû êîñíóëèñü å¸ ãóá, âäðóã ìåæäó íèìè óïàë áîòèíîê. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà â óæàñå. Îíà íå çíàëà, ñìîòðåòü ëè íà Ìàëôîÿ èëè íà íåáî, ñ êîòîðîãî íà íèõ íà÷àëè âàëèòüñÿ áîòèíêè.

- Ïèâç! – âûäîõíóë Ìàëôîé, - Òû îòâåòèøü çà ýòî! Íåìåäëåííî âåðíè áîòèíêè!!!

- Íó, âîò åù¸! – ïîëòåðãåéñò êðóæèë íàä íèìè è õîõîòàë.

- Ôëèïåíäî! – âñêðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, óæå äåðæàâøàÿ â ðóêå ïàëî÷êó. 

    Ïîñëûøàëñÿ øëåïîê, è Ïèâçà îòíåñëî â ñòîðîíó è óäàðèëî îá ñòåíó çàìêà. Ñâåðõó ïîñûïàëèñü îñòàâøèåñÿ áîòèíêè è íàêðûëè ñîáîé ãîðäûõ ñòàðîñò.

    ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò èõ îòêîïàëè Ãàððè, Ðîí, Íýâèëë è Äæèííè.

- Ðåáÿò âû æèâû?

- Êàæåòñÿ...

- Ýòî çäîðîâî, ÷òî ìîè òóôëè âåðíóëèñü! – Äæèííè ñèäåëà â îáíèìêó ñ ïàðîé êðàñíûõ òóôëåé.

  "Âîò è ïîãóëÿëè..."- ïîäóìàë Äðàêî, ñíèìàÿ ñ ãîëîâû ÷åé-òî çåë¸íûé ñàïîã.

   Íà ïîðîãå â êîìíàòó ñòàðîñò, Ãåðìèîíà î÷íóëàñü îò øîêà è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó ëèöîì.

- Ä-ä-äðàêî, ç-ç-çà÷åì òû ïûòàëñÿ ìåíÿ ïîöåëîâàòü?

   Âîò êîãäà Ìàëôîþ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòàëî õðåíîâî... Òðåáîâàëñÿ îòâåò íà âîïðîñ, êîòîðîãî îí ñàì íå çíàë...

- Íå çíàþ...

   Ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû ïðèíÿëî óãðîæàþùåå âûðàæåíèå. Äðàêî ñãëîòíóë.

- Àõ òû íå çíàåøü... – ïðîøèïåëà îíà.

   Ìàëôîé ñàì íå ïîíÿë, êàê îêàçàëñÿ ïîä çëþùåé Ãðåéíäæåð íà êðîâàòè â ñâîåé êîìíàòå.

"Ìåíÿ íå ðàäóåò ïåðñïåêòèâà áûòü èçíàñèëîâàííûì Ãåðìèîíîé Ãðåéíäæåð,"- ðåøèë îí, êàê ïîçæå âûÿñíèëîñü, ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî.

________________________________________________________________________

Ï\à Ôèã âàì îïèñàíèå ÝÒÎÃÎ! Â ñëåäóþùåé ãëàâå þìîðà, âîçìîæíî, íå áóäåò, íî çàòî áóäåò êîå-÷òî ïîèíòåðåñíåé!


	7. Äóýëüíûé Êëóá èëè ðàçáîðêè

*-*-* Ãëàâà ñåäüìàÿ *-*-

Ï\à Íå çíàþ, ÷òî ìåíÿ óêóñèëî, íî ìóçà óøëà. Ïðèäåòñÿ åå ïîäìàíèâàòü. 

  Äðàêî ïðîñíóëñÿ óòðîì. Ñïèíà è âñå îñòàëüíîå áîëåëî. Ðÿäîì ïîñàïûâàëà Ãåðìèîíà, îáíèìàÿ ïîäóøêó è Äðàêî êàê èãðóøêè. Âäðóã ñîáûòèÿ â÷åðàøíåé íî÷è óäàðèëè åãî â ãîëîâó êàê ïîñëå ïüÿíêè.

- Î, Áîæå! – âñêðèêíóë îí, çà ÷òî ïîëó÷èë áîëüíî ïî ãîëîâå.

- Òû ñîîáðàæàåøü ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè! – Ãðåéíäæåð óäàðèëà åãî áóäèëüíèêîì.

- À òû èìååøü ñîâåñòü?! – âñêðèêíóë Ìàëôîé è ðâàíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó.

  Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷åñàëà â çàòûëêå.

- Íåò.

- ß ïîíÿë! – Äðàêî ñòàë íàïÿëèâàòü ðóáàøêó è áðþêè.

- Îé, òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî òåáå íå ïîíðàâèëîñü! – îíà íàòÿíóëà ïðîñòûíü è âñòàëà ïåðåä íèì.

- Íó ÿ íå ãîâîðþ, ÷òî ñîâñåì óæ íå...

  Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåáèëà åãî ïîöåëóåì.

- Ïîñëóøàé, â êîãî òû ïðåâðàòèëàñü? – îí íåæíî ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå. (Ï\à Ôóóóóóóóóó!)

- Â ïåðâîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé èçíàñèëîâàë Ìàëôîÿ!

- Äà ÿ óæå è íå Ìàëôîé...

- ...

- Â ñìûñëå, íå õî÷ó áîëüøå çíàòü ñâîåãî îòöà... Ñðàçó ïîñëå øêîëû ÿ ñìîþñü â îäíó êâèääèò÷íóþ êîìàíäó...

  Èõ ïðåðâàë ñòóê â äâåðü.

- Ãåðìèîíà! Âñòàâàé, ñîííàÿ êîðîâà! Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë õî÷åò ÷òî-òî îáúÿâèòü! -  ýòîò íàãëûé ãîëîñîê íåëüçÿ íå óçíàòü. Äæèííè.

- Äðàêî, áûñòðåå!

  Ìàëôîé âûïðûãíóë èç êîìíàòû â îäíèõ øòàíàõ. Ãåðìèîíà ñòàëà íàòÿãèâàòü þáêó. Äâåðü õðóñòíóëà, è ñàìàÿ ìëàäøàÿ Óèçëÿ (Ï\à èëè Óèçëè) âîøëà.

- Ôó, Ãåðìèîíà! – îíà ïðèíþõàëàñü. – ×åì òóò íåñ¸ò?!

  Ãðåéíäæåð ñãëîòíóëà è ïîíÿëà, ×ÅÌ âîíÿåò Å¨ êîìíàòà.

- Îäåêîëîí Ìàëôîÿ! – ïðîâåùàëà Äæèííè ñ îòâðàùåíèåì, è âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóëà íà ïîäðóãó.

  Âåëèêàÿ âñåçíàéêà ñãëîòíóëà.

- Íåò, Ãåðìèîíà! Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè, ÷òî...

  Ìîë÷àíèå. Õîõîò. Èñòåðèêà. Âîïëè. 

- Ãåðìèîíà! Òû äóìàåøü, ×ÒÎ òû äåëàåøü?!

-...

- Ïîøëè âíèç. Ðàññêàæåøü êàê âñ¸ áûëî, – óëûáíóëàñü Óèçëè.

  Ãåðìèîíà îáðàäîâàëàñü. Ìîãëî áûòü è õóæå.

  Êîãäà âñå óñåëèñü, Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë, îòìàõíóâøèñü îò ïðèñòàâàíèé ñî ñòîðîíû Ñíåéïà, âñòàëà è ðàçâåðíóëà ïåðãàìåíò.

- Â ïÿòíèöó, 13 ÷èñëà 30 ñòóäåíòîâ ñ øåñòîãî è ñåäüìîãî êóðñà, ïëþñ ñòàðîñòû, îòïðàâÿòñÿ â Áüþêñáåéòîí ( aka: Øàðìáàòîí èëè Áýëüòåê) íà óñòðîåííûé äëÿ ðàçâëå÷åíèÿ...- îíà õëîïíóëà â ëàäîøè, - ÀÉ! ÑÅÂÅÐÓÑ! – Ñíåéï øëåïíóë åå  ïî çàäíèöå. – Íà óñòðîåííûé äëÿ ðàçâëå÷åíèÿ Äóýëüíûé Êëóá Ñâåòëîé Ìàãèè, ÷òî çíà÷èò Äóðìñòðàíã íå áóäåò ó÷àñòâîâàòü. Ñòóäåíòû áóäóò îòîáðàíû â ÷åòâåðã. Âñåì ñïàñèáêè. 

  Îíà õîòåëà ñåñòü íà ñòóë, íî ïîïàëà ê Ñíåéïó íà êîëåíè.

  Çàë çàøóìåë. Ãàððè è Ðîí îæèâëåííî íàïàëè íà Ãåðìèîíó ñ âîïðîñàìè, íî îíà áûëà çàíÿòà èçó÷åíèåì êàæäîãî äåéñòâèÿ Äæèííè, ÷òîáû òà íå ïðîáîëòàëàñü. Âäðóã îíè óñëûøàëè áåøåíûé âñêðèê:

- Îòâàëè, ïûëåñîñ! È òû, æèðíàÿ õàðÿ!

  Êðè÷àë Äðàêî Ìàëôîé íà Êðýááà è Ãîéëà. Îíè òðåáîâàëè çàïèñàòü èõ â ñáîðíóþ Õîãâàðäñà íà äóýëè.

- Ïîä âàìè ëîøàäü ðóõíåò!

  Çà ýòî îí ïîëó÷èë â ÷åëþñòü îò Ãîéëà.

- Àõ òû, ñóêà! – îí äàë ñäà÷è, âìåøàëñÿ Êðåáá. è ïîíåñëîñü. Äàìáëäîð ÷òî-òî êðè÷àë, íî åãî íèêòî íå ñëûøàë, äàæå Ñåâåðóñ, êîòîðûé ðàäè Ìèíåðâû ïîø¸ë âñåõ ðàñöåïëÿòü, à òåïåðü äðàëñÿ íà ñòîðîíå Ñëèçåðèíöåâ. Îòêóäà-òî âûíûðíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ñõâàòèëà Ìàëôîÿ çà ðóêàâ è îòòàùèëà â ñòîðîíó.

- Ìèëûé, ó òåáÿ êðîâü èä¸ò...

- ÌÈËÛÉ?! – çàîðàë îí.

  Ãðåéíäæåð çàâèçæàëà òàê, ÷òî ëîïíóëà ïàðà ñò¸êîë. Íî âñå ñðàçó ñòèõëè.

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, âñå ñÿäüòå, - ñïîêîéíî ïðîäîëæèëà îíà. – Ìèñòåð Êðýáá è ìèñòåð Ãîéë – ïî 20 î÷êîâ ñî Ñëèçåðèíà. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï, âû äðàëèñü õðàáðî. Òåïåðü ïîñåòèòå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. – íà âñåîáùåå óäèâëåíèå, îí ñäåëàë, êàê îíà ñêàçàëà.

- Èíîãäà ÿ îôèãèâàþ îò òîãî, êàê òû óìååøü ïðåêðàùàòü ïîäîáíûå ìåðîïðèÿòèÿ, ìèëàÿ. – øåïíóë åé Äðàêî.

- À òû äâèãàé â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. À òî íå ìîãó ñìîòðåòü íà òâîþ ïåðåêîøåííóþ ÷åëþñòü.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî, – ïîñëûøàëîñü îò Äàìáëäîðà.

- Íå çà ÷òî, ñòàðûé ïåðäóí,- ïðîøèïåëà îíà òèõî-òèõî.

- Èòàê, ïðîøó âàñ âñåõ îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ íà çàíÿòèÿ, - õëîïíóëà â ëàäîøè Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë. Âäðóã âáåæàë Ñíåéï è, øë¸ïíóâ åå ïî çàäíèöå, âûáåæàë.

  Ãåðìèîíà ïîïëåëàñü ê ñåáå â êîìíàòó.


	8. Ãàððè è Äæèííè

*-*-* Ãëàâà âîñüìàÿ *-*-*

  Äæèííè øëà ìèìî êîìíàò ñòàðîñò è äóìàëà, êàê áû âåðíóòü äíåâíèê Òîìà Ðèääëà. Íà óì ïðèøëî ïîïðîáîâàòü ôëèðòîâàòü ñ Ôèë÷åì, íî îò ìûñëè îíà ñáëåâàëà â áëèæàéøèé áàê. Âäðóã èç-çà äâåðè Ãåðìèîíû ïîñëûøàëñÿ âñêðèê, à ïîòîì ñòîí. Îíà ïðèæàëàñü óõîì ê äâåðè.

- ÊÒÎ ÒÂÎß ÌÀÌÎ×ÊÀ?! – ðàçäàëñÿ âîïëü.

- Ï-ï-ïðåêðàòè ï-ï-ïîæàëóéñòà!

- ÎÒÂÅ×ÀÒÜ, ÌÀËÔÎÉ!

- Ã-ã-ãåðìèîíà, õâàòèò! À!

- Äà, ìåíÿ çîâóò Ãåðìèîíà! È òû ÌÎÉ!!!

  Óèçëè íå ìîãëà ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî èìåëà â âèäó Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî âñåãäà ãëàâíàÿ. 

   Ñçàäè ïîñëûøàëèñü øàãè. Îíà ðåçêî îáåðíóëàñü.

- Ïðèâåò, Äæèííè!

  Ïîòòåð. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. Íè îäèí ìóñêóë íå äðîãíóë íà ëèöå Äæèííè.

- Óáèéöà. – ïðîøèïåëà îíà.

- Äæèííè, åñëè òû ïðî Ñåäðèêà...

- Íåò!

  Ãàððè ïîïÿòèëñÿ.

- Î êîì òû ãîâîðèøü?

- Î Òîìå. Òû îòíÿë ó ìåíÿ åäèíñòâåííîãî äðóãà! – ïîòèõîíüêó íà÷èíàëàñü èñòåðèêà.

- Äæèí, îí ïûòàëñÿ òåáÿ óáèòü!

- Íè õðåíà òû â ëþäÿõ íå ïîíèìàåøü!

- Îí ÒÅÌÍÛÉ ËÎÐÄ! – Ïîòòåð íà÷àë ïÿòèòüñÿ ïðè íàñòóïëåíèè Óèçëè.

- Èìåííî ýòî ìåíÿ â íåì è çàâîäèëî! – çàîðàëà îíà è êèíóëàñü íà Ãàððè.

  Îíè êàòàëèñü ïî ïîëó è ðâàëè äðóã äðóãà. Çà äâåðüþ âñå ñòèõëî. "×åðò, Ãåðìèîíà, ïðîäîëæàé!" – ïîñëûøàëîñü èç-çà äâåðè.

  Ãàððè ýòî óñëûøàë è çàìåð. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Äæèííè äàëà åìó êóëàêîì ìåæäó ãëàç, è îí ðóõíóë íà ïîë. Îíà ðóõíóëà ðÿäîì áåç ñîçíàíèÿ è ñèë. 

  Äâåðü êîìíàòû ñòàðîñò ïðèîòêðûëàñü, è îòòóäà âûñóíóëèñü ãîëîâû Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíû.

- Îïÿòü ïîäðàëàñü ñ íèì èç-çà Âîëäåìîðòà... – ìðà÷íî çàìåòèëà Ãðåéíäæåð è ïîïðàâèëà íà ñåáå þáêó.

  Ìàëôîé, ïîêà÷èâàÿñü, ïîäîøåë ê ëåæàâøèì íà ïîëó è ïðèñåë íà êîðòî÷êè.

- Ãåðìèîíà, âû êîãäà-íèáóäü ïðîáîâàëè èõ ñâåñòè?

- Äåëî ãîâîðèøü.

- Òàùè Äæèííè. Ó ìåíÿ ïëàí, – îí ïîäíÿë Ãàððè è ïîâåç åãî ïî ïîëó.

  Ãàððè ïðèîòêðûë ãëàçà. Îí ëåæàë â êðîâàòè. Íàâåðíÿêà åìó âñå ýòî ïðèñíèëîñü. Ïîòòåð îòêðûë ïîëíîñòüþ ãëàçà. Îí ëåæàë â îáíèìêó ñ ïîëóãîëîé Äæèííè.

- ×åðò! ×òî ïðîèçîøëî?! – îí ïîñòàðàëñÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü âñïîìíèòü. Íå âûøëî.

  Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Äæèííè îòêðûëà ãëàçà, è äâîå øàðàõíóëèñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû êðîâàòè.

- Äæèííè!

- À?!

- Òû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîìíèøü?!

- Íåò!

- Òîãäà èäè ñþäà!

  Îíè ïðûãíóëè îáðàòíî íà êðîâàòü, ñòÿíóëè îñòàâøóþñÿ îäåæäó è ñëèëèñü â ïîöåëóå.

  Çà äâåðüþ Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà êàòàëèñü ïî ïîëó îò ñìåõà.


	9. Ïåðåêëè÷êà èëè êàê âû ìåíÿ äîñòàëè

*-*-* Ãëàâà äåâÿòàÿ *-*-*

- Äðàêî, òû ãîâîðèë, ÷òî óéäåøü â êàêóþ-òî êâèääèò÷íóþ êîìàíäó ïîñëå øêîëû…

 Òèøèíó ïðåðâàëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðàÿ ëåæàëà â êðîâàòè ñ ìèðíî ñïÿùèì Ìàëôîåì ïîñëå Î×ÅÐÅÄÍÎÃÎ.

- Óãó. Íî ýòî ñåêðåò, è äàæå ìîé îòåö íå äîëæåí çíàòü! Âèäèøü âî ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ ïîñâÿùàþ, êîòåíîê?

- Íî ïî÷åìó?

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ ë…

- Äà íåò! Ïî÷åìó òû íå õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû îòåö çíàë?

- Î Ìåðëèí… - îí îòâåðíóëñÿ îò Ãåðìèîíû, - ß ïðîñòî íå õî÷ó áûòü êàê ÎÍ! Ñîñàòü ó Òîãî-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü – ýòî íå ìîå… È ïîòîì ÿ õî÷ó îñòàâàòüñÿ ñåêñóàëüíûì, áåç ñåäûõ âîëîñ!

- Ãåíèàëüíàÿ ïðè÷èíà…

- ×òî òåáå íå íðàâèòñÿ?!

- Óâèæó ëè ÿ òåáÿ ïîñëå øêîëû?

- Ìììì… Íå òåðÿé íàäåæäó, èùè òî, ÷òî õî÷åøü íàéòè…èëè…Íå íàäî! ß ñàì íàéäó òåáÿ, Ãåðìè. – îí áåççâó÷íî ïîöåëîâàë åå.

- Ý! Ãåðìèîíà! Äåâÿòü ÷àñîâ! Ñáîð íà êâèääèò÷íîì ïîëå!

 Ðîí.

- Òî÷íî. Ñêîðî åäåì â Áüþêñáåéòîí! – çà÷àðîâàííî çàøåïòàëà Ãðåéíäæåð.

- Ãåðìèîíà, òû êàê òàì? Äàâàé âñòàâàé, à òî ïîðòðåò ñëîìàþ!

- Äðàêî, êèø îòñþäàâà! – Ãåðìèîíà âûãíàëà åãî ïèíêîì ïîä çàä.

- Íàãëåæ! – íåäîâîëüíî âîð÷àë Ìàëôîé ïî ïóòè â âàííóþ.

 Ñîëíöå òåïëî ïðèãðåâàëî, òðàâêà áûëà åùå ìîêðîé, íî ïåðâûå åäèíîðîãè óæå øëè ê îçåðó (èëè ýòî áûëè ëîñè?). Ôèë÷ âåç ãîâíî íà òðàêòîðå, è îíè âåñåëî øàðàõàëèñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû. Ãàððè âàëÿëñÿ íà òðàâå êàê ðåáåíîê, à Äæèííè ñèäåëà ðÿäîì, çàäóì÷èâî ïîæåâûâàÿ ãàëñòóê. Ðîí îáïëåâûâàë ïåéçàæ ñåìå÷êàìè. Äæàñòèí Ôèí÷-Ôëåò÷è ïîçèðîâàë ïåðåä Êîëèíîì Êðèâè. Ãåðìèîíà ÷èòàëà ó÷åáíèê ïî Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè. Êðýáá è Ãîéë, êîòîðûå ïðåâðàòèëèñü â ñòðîéíûõ, ñåêñóàëüíûõ ïàðíåé, ÷òîáû îáîñðàòü Äðàêî íàñ÷åò èõ ó÷àñòèÿ â òóðíèðå (ýòî î÷åíü òÿæåëî ïðåäñòàâèòü, ïîâåðüòå) îáñóæäàëè íîâûå äèåòû èç "Åæåäíåâíîãî ïðîðîêà". Ñíåéï ïðûãàë ïî ïîëþ è ñîáèðàë ñâåæèå öâåòî÷êè äëÿ Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë. Âñå ïðåêðàòèëè çàíèìàòüñÿ ñâîèìè äåëàìè, êîãäà ñàìà ïðîôåññîð ïîÿâèëàñü íà ïîëå ñ îãðîìíûì ñâèòêîì.

- Òàê! Âñòàíüòå â ëèíåéêó!

 Ìèìî íåå ïðîøëà ïóìà è ïîêàçàëà åé ÿçûê.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ýòî âîçìóòèòåëüíî! Äåñÿòü î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà!

 Ïóìà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà íåäîâîëüíî õìûêíóëà, íî âñòàëà â ñòðîé.

- Ïåðåêëè÷êà! – îáúÿâèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - Ãðåéíäæåð!

- Íó?

- Íå "íó", à "çäåñü!" Ìàëôîé!

- ×åãî?

- Ïîòòåð!

- Îòñòàíü…

- Óèçëè!

- Ðîí èëè Äæèííè?

- Ôèí÷-Ôëåò÷è!

- ß íè÷åãî íå äåëàë!

- Àááîò!

- Ó ìåíÿ åñòü èìÿ…

- Áîóíñ!

- Òóò ÿ !

- Ïàðêèíñîí!

- À îíà êàê ñþäà ïîïàëà?!

- Íîòò!

- Çäåñü!

- Áàëñòðîä!

- "Õóé"! Òîåñòü "Õåð"! Â îáùåì ÿ õîòåëà ñêàçàòü "Here"…

- Öàáèíè!

- ß âàñ ñëþøàþ.

- Êðèâè!

- Ãëàâíûé ôîòîãðàô ó òåëåôîíà!

- Ó ÷åãî?

- Çäåñü!

- Êòî ýòî ñêàçàë?

- Ïàðåíü ñ ôàìèëèåé "Ó÷åãî".

- Âû ìåíÿ äîñòàëè! Ðàñïèøèòåñü, êòî ïðèøåë, è ïîøëè âñå â ÆÎÏÓ!

 Ìàê Ãîíàãàëë çàïóëüíóëà â íèõ ñâèòêîì.


	10. ×åïòåð áýç íàçâàíèÿ

*-*-* Ãëàâà äåñÿòàÿ *-*-*

- Îäåâàéñÿ!

- Íå õî÷ó ÿ íèêóäà åõàòü!

- Âñå ïîåäóò!

- Íå âñå!

- Ïðàâèëüíî, Äàóíû îñòàíóòñÿ!

- Âñòàþ!!!

  Äðàêî âûëåç èç êðîâàòè è ïîïîëç â òóàëåò. Â äâà ëåãêèõ ïðûæêà Ãåðìèîíà îïåðåäèëà åãî.

- Ý!

  Íî äâåðü óæå çàêðûëàñü, è ñ òîé ñòîðîíû ïîñëûøàëîñü: "Whenever, wherever, we're meant to be together…"

  Ìàëôîé ïîïîëç ê øêàôó.

*-*-*

  Ãàððè âàëÿëñÿ íà êîâðèêå ïåðåä êàìèíîì è ñîñàë ÷óïà-÷óïñ. Ðîí êîâûðÿë ãâîçäåì â CD ïëååðå.

- Ðîí, îñòàâü åãî â ïîêîå! Åìó åùå æèòü è æèòü!

- Ýòîò ìåðçàâåö íå õî÷åò îòêðûâàòü ðîò!

  Ñâåðõó ñïóñòèëàñü Äæèííè â ïîëóñïóùåííîé ðóáàøêå, ïîäîøëà ê Ðîíó, íàæàëà íà êíîïêó â CDþêå è îí îòêðûëñÿ, îáíàæàÿ ìèêðîñõåìû.

- Çðÿ, Äæèííè. Òåïåðü îí âûãðûçåò ëèíçó è âûêîâûðèò áàòàðåéêó.

- Äà ïóñòü èãðàåòñÿ, - Äæèííè ìàõíóëà íà íåãî ðóêîé è ëåãëà ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè.

- Äæèííè,  íàòÿíè ðóáàøêó êàê ñëåäóåò è îòîäâèíüñÿ îò Ãàððè! – Ðîí ïîêðàñíåë îò çëîñòè.

  Äæèííè ñòÿíóëà ñ ñåáÿ ðóáàøêó, îñòàâàÿñü â ëèô÷èêå (ýòî ÒÀÊ ïèøåòñÿ?) è òðóñèêàõ, è ïîäïîëçëà ïîä Ïîòòåðà.

- Ìîëîäå… ß ñêàçàë, îòîéäè îò íåãî! – îí â ÿðîñòè âñêî÷èë è áðîñèëñÿ íà ïàðó, íî ïîâàëèëñÿ íà ïîë ïîä òÿæåñòüþ Ïàðâàòè, çàïðûãíóâøåé íà íåãî.

- Îïÿòü åáàòüñÿ? – ñàì ñîáîé âûøåë âîïðîñ.

  Ïàðâàòè óòâåðäèòåëüíî êèâíóëà. Ãàððè ïîäîáðàë Äæèííè è óíåñ åå ïðî÷ü.

*-*-*

- ×åìîäàí ñëîæèë?!

- Ïîêà åùå íåò.

- Äà ÷òî òû òàê äîëãî âîçèøüñÿ?!

- ß èùó ñâîé îäåêîëîí!

- Òîò, ÷òî Äîááè ïðèíÿë çà Comet è ïîìûë èì òóàëåò?

- Äà, èìåííî îí… ×ÒÎ?!!

- Íå ðàññòðàèâàéñÿ. Îò íåãî óæàñíî íåñëî…

- Äà òû çíàåøü ñêîëüêî…?!

- Íå êðè÷è íà ìåíÿ, áëÿäóí! – âñêðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà è òóò æå çàêðûëà ðîò ðóêàìè.

  Ó Äðàêî ãëàçà ïåðåâîïëîòèëèñü â òàðåëêè.

- Êàê-êàê? – íåäîóìåííî ñïðîñèë îí.

- Ñ÷èòàé, ÷òî ÿ íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèëà! Ñ òîáîé ñâèõíåøüñÿ!

*-*-*

- Ãàððè, äàâàé ïî ñòî ãðàìì? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí, êîãäà ìèìî ïðîøåë Ñíåéï, ïðîâåðÿâøèé ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ.

- Àãà, - ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - Ñåé÷àñ ìû âûïüåì ïî ñòî ãðàìì,

                                                                  È Ñåâ íàì äàñò âñåì ïî øàðàì!

- ×òî âû ñêàçàëè ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð?

- ß âîñõèùàëñÿ âàøèì òàëàíòîì â òîí÷àéøåì èñêóññòâå çåëüåâàðåíèÿ! Êàêîé øàðì, êàêàÿ…

- Òàê áû è ñêàçàëè, ÷òî ìàòîì ðóãàåòåñü! Âñå èäóò çà ìíîé! 

  Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà êàê ñàìûå óìíûå ïîåõàëè…

Òîâàðèùè ðåâüþâåðû! Ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, êàêîé ñåãîäíÿ ñëó÷àé ïðîèçîøåë? Ìû ñ ìàìàøåé è ïàïàøåé áûëè íà äà÷å. Êîãäà íàñòàëî âðåìÿ óåçæàòü, ìàìàøà ñêàçàëà: "Íó âñå, ïîåõàëè.", çàøëà â òóàëåò è çàêðûëà äâåðü… Î÷åíü íàïîìíèëî Ãàãàðèíà. Òîëüêî îí ãîâîðèë ïî äåëó è çàêðûâàë äâåðêó â ðàêåòå… 

È åùå: ÿ â òåòðàäî÷êå ïèøó ôàíôèê "Ñáåæàâøàÿ íåâåñòà", åñëè õîòèòå, ìîãó îïóáëèêîâàòü. Ýòî ïðî Äæèííè è Ãàððè. Íî ñ Ãàððè îíà íå îñòàíåòñÿ! Ïèøèòå ðåâüþ!


	11. Ðàçáîðêè â ïîåçäå

*-*-* Ãëàâà îäèííàäöàòàÿ *-*-*

  Õîãâàðòñ-ýêñïðåññ âòîðîé ÷àñ ëåòåë íàä îáëàêàìè, ðàññåêàÿ ëó÷è óòðåííåãî ñîëíöà.

- Ñìîòðè êàêèå áóáëèêè… - â áëàæåíñòâå ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì ãîâîðèë Ãàððè, ïîìàõèâàÿ ïåðåä Ðîíîì ïîðíî-æóðíàëîì. (ï\à À âû âèäåëè ôîòîãðàôèþ, ãäå Ýììà, Ðóïåðò è Äýíüêà ñòîÿò âòðîåì ïîñëå ñúåìêè Ãàððû Ïîòòàðû? Òàì ýòà øëþõà ïåðåáîðùèëà ñ ïàðàëîíîì â ëèô÷èêå, è ìû íàçâàëè ýòó êàðòèíó "ÁÓÁËÈÊÈ". Âñåì æåëàþùèì ìîãó ïðèñëàòü ïî ïî÷òå!)  

- Ïåðåñòàíü òðÿñòè, à òî íè ôèãà íå âèæó!

  Ãåðìèîíà ðàçîçëèëàñü è âûñêî÷èëà â êîðèäîð.

- Îïÿòü ìåëêèå øàëÿò?

  Ïîñëûøàëñÿ õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ.

- À òû ÷òî òóò äåëàåøü?

- Ãóëÿþ. Ýòî çàïðåùåíî?

- Ýòî íå ÷åñòíî, åñëè ïðè ýòîì òû íå öåëóåøü ìåíÿ!

  Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà ëèöî Äðàêî â ðóêè è âïèëàñü ñâîèìè ãóáàìè â åãî ãóáû.

  À â ýòî âðåìÿ èç îäíîãî èç êóïå âûëåçëà õèòðàÿ ìîðäà ñ ôîòîàïïàðàòîì è ùåëêíóëà èõ â îòâåòñòâåííûé ìîìåíò. Ãåðìèîíà îáåðíóëàñü, íî íèêîãî óæå íå áûëî.

- Êðèâè! – âäðóã âñêðè÷àë Äðàêî è áðîñèëñÿ â êóïå.

  ×åðåç ìèíóòó Êîëèí ëåæàë íà ïîëó ïîä âåñîì Ãåðìèîíû.

- À íó îòäàé ôîòêè!

- Îòäàì! Îòäàì! Òîëüêî íå äåëàéòå ìíå áîëüíî! – îí ñæàëñÿ è ïðîòÿíóë èì êàìåðó.

- ×å ýòî òû òàêîé äåðãàíûé?

- Ììììåííÿ…

- ×òî òåáÿ? Áèëè? Çàïèðàëè?

- …

- Èçíàñèëîâàëè!

  Ãåðìèîíà ñëåçëà ñ íåãî è óñàäèëà íà äèâàí÷èê.

- Êòî ýòî ñäåëàë?

- Ã-ã-ãàððè!

- Êàê! – îõíóë Äðàêî.

- Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïîëîæèò êîíåö ìîåé áåñïðåäåëüíîé êàðüåðå ôîòîãðàôà, êîãäà ÿ èõ ñ Äæèííè ùåëêíóë â ñïàëüíå…

- Íå ïëà÷, Êîëèí, ÿ òåáå íîðìàëüíóþ êàìåðó Polaroid ïîäàðþ. À ýòó âûáðîñè ñòàðóþ. È åñëè ÷òî – âñå ãîâîðè íàì. È ñ Ãàðèêîì ÿ ñåé÷àñ ðàçáåðóñü…

  Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà èç êóïå è òåïåðü ñëûøàëîñü ÷òî-òî íåñóðàçíîå:

- Ãàððè, ìîæíî òåáÿ íà ñåêóíäó, äðóæîê?

- Êîíå÷íî.

  Çâóê çàêðûâàþùåéñÿ äâåðè, ïàäåíèå ÷åãî-òî òÿæåëîãî íà ïîë, ùåë÷êè îòëåòàþùèõ â ñòîðîíó ïóãîâèö, ñäàâëåííûé âñêðèê, õðèïëûå çâóêè, à ïîòîì:

- Êàêîãî… Ãåðìèîíà, ÷òî òû ñ íèì äåëàåøü?! Ïîìîãèòå! Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà íàñèëóþò!! 

 Çâóêè îòêðûâàþùèõñÿ äâåðåé êóïå.

- Íèôèãà ñåáå!

- Ñâÿòîé Ìåðëèí!

- ß òàêîãî åùå íå âèäåë! Äðóãîå äåëî, åñëè áû _îí åå…_

 Øîðîõ êàáëóêîâ, âîïëè, ñòîíû Ãàððè.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð! Ïðåêðàòèòå íåìåäëåííî! ×òî âû äåëàåòå ñ Ïîòòåðîì?! … Ïî÷åìó â ïðîõîäå?! Çäåñü ëþäè õîäÿò! Ñâÿòîé Ìåðëèí, ÿ ñâàëèâàþ, - ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà.

- ×åãî ýòî îí íå ïîëåç èõ ðàñöåïëÿòü?

- Ýòî íå ñìåøíî, Äæàñòèí…

  Äâåðü êóïå Êîëèíà ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è â äâåðÿõ ïîêàçàëàñü ðàçúÿðåííàÿ Ãåðìè, ñ âçäåðíóòîé ðóáàøêîé è îáëèâàâøèìñÿ ñëåçàìè Ãàððè â ðóêå. Îí âûðâàëñÿ, áðîñèëñÿ ê íîãàì Êîëèíà è íàâçðûä ñòàë èçâèíÿòüñÿ ïåðåä íèì. Êîëèí íå áûë òàê íàïóãàí ñî âðåìåí âàñèëèñêà… 

  Ðóáàøêà Ïîòòåðà ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñîáîé ñîáðàíèå äåðæàâøèõñÿ íà ñîïëÿõ òðÿïîê, ãëàçà åãî áûëè êðàñíûå îò ñëåç, åãî òðÿñëî.

- Õâàòèò ïðåñìûêàòüñÿ, Ìàëü÷èê-êîòîðûé-âûæèë, áëÿ, - ïðîäîëæàëà Ãðåéíäæåð, - âàëè îòñþäà, ïîêà ÿ òåáÿ íå äîáèëà!

  Ãàððè íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ âûïîëç â êîðèäîð. Îí äàæå íå çàìåòèë ïðèñóòñòâèå Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ… Êîëèí ïðîñòî õëåáàë âîçäóõ ðòîì. Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåâåëà äóõ è àêêóðàòíî ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïî ãîëîâå.

- Ãåðìèîíà, òû ìåíÿ ïóãàåøü! – øîêèðîâàííûé ãîëîñ Äðàêî.

**Çàíàâåñ.**


	12. Âåëèêèé ïðèåçä íàøèõ

*-*-* Ãëàâà äâåíàäöàòàÿ *-*-*

A\n Âû, êîíå÷íî, óæå äîãàäàëèñü, ÷òî ÿ íåíàâèæó âñÿêîãî ðîäà ïðîÿâëåíèå âëàñòè Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû òåðïåòü íå ìîãó Ãðåéíäæåð. Ýòî îòðàçèòñÿ â ôèêå "Ñìåøíî äî ñë¸ç". À ïîêà ÷èòàéòå!

 Ó÷åíèêè âåñåëî âûñûïàëèñü èç âàãîíîâ è áðîñèëèñü îñìàòðèâàòü îãðîìíûé çàìîê ñ ïðè÷óäëèâûìè ñàäàìè è ôîíòàíàìè. Ýòî è áûëà àêàäåìèÿ ìàãèè è êîëäîâñòâà (ñ óìà ñîéòè! ;)

- È ÷¸ ýòî? – íåäîóì¸ííî ñïðîñèë Ðîí.

- Äà òû êîç¸ë, ÷¸ áû ïîíèìàë! – ùåëêíóëà Ðîíà ïî íîñó Ãåðìèîíà.

 Èì íàâñòðå÷ó íà åäèíîðîæêàõ âûåõàëè ñòàðîñòû, öåëóþùèåñÿ ïðÿìî íà õîäó. Çà íåñêîëüêî ìåòðîâ îíè ðàñöåïèëèñü è åëå çàòîðìîçèëè. Äðàêî áûë ïîðàæåí õàìñòâîì è òèõî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå. Îíà ïðîñòî êèïåëà. "Ñåé÷àñ ÷òî-òî áóäåò,"- ïîäóìàë Äðàêî è íå îøèáñÿ: ÷óòü ëè íå ñòàùèâ ñ êîíÿ, Ãåðìèîíà çàñîñàëà åãî ïî ïîëíîé ïðîãðàììå, îò ÷åãî ãëàçà ó ñòàðîñò Áüþêñáåéòîíà ðàñøèðèëèñü. Òîãäà Ãðåéíäæåð ñ ëèöîì àáñîëþòíîãî ïîáåäèòåëÿ ñïðîñèëà:

- Îáîñðàëèñü?

 Ïàðà ïåðåãëÿíóëàñü.

- Ì-ì-ìû ðàäû ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü âàñ â íàøåé àêàäåìèè íà Äóýëüíîì Êëóáå Ñâåòëîé Ìàãèè. Ìåíÿ çîâóò Øàëàâëåíà, à ýòî Êîñòðàòîíüÿí (Ï\à õîòåëà íàçâàòü ïðîñòî Âàñåé). Ìû ñòàðîñòû ýòîé àêàäåìèè è  ïðîâåä¸ì âàñ â âàøè ïîêîè. Ñëåäóéòå çà íàìè.

 Õîãâàðäñåâöû òèõî ïîøëè çà íèìè, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê ïî ñòîðîíàì, â êóñòàõ, íà ëàâêàõ, ïîä ôîíòàíàìè èçâðàùàþòñÿ áüþêñáåéòîíñêèå ïàðû.

- Íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþ, - ÷åñàë ãîëîâó Êîëèí, - Àààà! – âäðóã çàîðàë îí è âûòàùèë èç çàäíèöû çîëîòóþ ñòðåëó.

- Âàì âåëåëè íå òðîãàòü ãîñòåé! – çàîðàë Êîñòðàòîíüÿí íà âçÿâùåãîñÿ îòêóäà-òî êóïèäîíà, ñ çîëîòûì ëóêîì.

- Âèíîâàò! 

 Îí çàáðàë ñâîþ ñòðåëó è óëåòåë. Êîëèí áåøåíî îçèðàëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì, ïîêà íå óâèäåë êàêóþ-òî âåéëó ñâîèõ ëåò. Îí ïðèëèçàë âîëîñû è áðîñèëñÿ ê íåé.

- Íå âîëíóéòåñü, ýòî ïðîéäåò, õîòÿ ïî âñåé òåððèòîðèè çàìêà ðàññòðåëÿëè âñåõ, êîãî ìîæíî áûëî. È ïîñìîòðèòå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü! – ñ äîñàäîé ïðèæàëàñü ê Êîñòàíüÿíó Øàëàâëåíà.

 Îíè ïðîäîëæèëè ñâîé ïóòü. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèáëèçèëàñü ê Äðàêî è íà÷àëà øåïòàòü:

- Íå íðàâèòñÿ ìíå ýòà Øàëàâà Ëåíà ñ åå Êàñòðàòîì ßíîì.

- Ñîãëàñåí. Óñòðîèëè òóò ñúåìêè ïîðíî-ôèëüìà! Áóäü ìû çäåñü ñòàðîñòàìè, ìû áû îáÿçàòåëüíî âñå ðàñ÷èñòèëè! Ïðàâèëüíî ÿ ãîâîðþ, Ãåðì?

- Àõ òû ìîå ñîëíûøêî! – Ãåðìèîíà ïîãëàäèëà åãî ïî ãîëîâêå.

- Ãåðìè, ÷òî ýòî ó òåáÿ â ñïèíå òîð÷àëî? – ñçàäè ïîêàçàëñÿ Ãàðèê, ðàçãëÿäûâàâøèé çîëîòóþ ñòðåëó.

- Áëÿäü! – ðàçîçëèëàñü Ãðåéíäæåð è õîòåëà òðåñíóòü Ìàëôîÿ, íî íåâåäàííàÿ ñèëà çàñòàâèëà åå ïðèæàòüñÿ ê íåìó è çàìóðëûêàòü.

 Íàðîä ñçàäè çàðæàë.

- Äà ÷òî æå ýòî òàêîå?! Ôåððîâåðòî! – êðèêíóë Êîñòðàòîíüÿí, è êóïèäîí ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â ñòîïêó äëÿ âîäêè è óïàë íà çåìëþ.

- Ý-ý-ý, Êàñòðàòî...

- Çîâèòå ìåíÿ Êîñòÿ, à åå – Ëåíà.

- Êîñòÿ, à äîëãî ýòî áóäåò äëèòüñÿ?

- Ñ âàìè: ÷àñ-äâà...

- Êàêàÿ æàëîñòü!, - ðàññòðîèëñÿ Ìàëôîé è ñêàçàë Ãåðìèîíå:

- Ëåæàòü!

 È îíà ïîñëóøíî ëåãëà, ñêëàäûâàÿ â äóøå êîâàðíûå ïëàíû î òîì **êàê îíà îòîìñòèò Äðàêî Ìàëôîþ...**

Ï\à Íó âû îõàìåëè! ß æå ÷åòêî ñïðîñèëà, à âû... Íó ëàäíî. ×èòàéòå, ïîêà æèâû! _


	13. Íî÷íîé ðàçãîâîð

*-*-* Ãëàâà òðèíàäöàòàÿ*-*-*

À\ï. Èòàê, êàíèêóëû êîí÷èëèñü è ÿ ñíîâà áóäó ïèñàòü î÷åíü ðåäêî. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íàäåþñü, ÷òî êàæäûå âûõîäíûå áóäåò ïîëó÷àòüñÿ!

- Óáèòü, óáèòü! Äàé ìíå óáèòü òåáÿ! 

 Äðàêî ïðîñíóëñÿ â õîëîäíîì ïîòó, íî óñïîêîèëñÿ, óâèäåâ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà õðàïèò ðÿäîì. 

Ñòåíû ÷óòü ëè íå ñâåòèëèñü áåëûì ñâåòîì, è îòêóäà-òî íåñëî òî ëè ññàíü¸ì, òî ëè ëîòîñîì. Äðàêî äî ñèõ ïîð íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî çà çàïàõ. Îí ïîòåð íîñ è ïîáðûçãàë Ãëåéäîì.

- Òû ñïàòü áóäåøü, õåð ïðîêëÿòûé! – íåäîâîëüíî îòîçâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà è òðåñíóëà åãî ïîäóøêîé ïî ãîëîâå òàê, ÷òî îí âçâûë:

- Äà áëÿäü, òóò íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ïàõíåò!

 Îí âñòàë ñ êðîâàòè è ïîøåë íà áàëêîí÷èê ïðîâåòðèòüñÿ. Ëîâêî óâåðíóâøèñü îò òðåõ ñòðåë, îí âñêèíóë ïàëî÷êó è êðèêíóë:

- Ôåððîâåðòî!

 Òèøèíó íàðóøèë çâîí ïèâíûõ êðóæåê.

- Êàêàÿ ñâîëî÷ü ñòðåëÿëà?! – ïîñëûøàëîñü èç-ïîä áàëêîíà.

 Äðàêî òèõî ïåðåãíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ïåðèëà.

- Ïîòòåð! ×åãî òû ïîä îêíàìè øëÿåøüñÿ?!

 Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó.

- À ýòî òû... Ñëóøàé, äðóã, ñèãàðåòêè íå íàéäåòñÿ?

- "Äðóã"?!

- Ó ìåíÿ íåò íàñòðîåíèÿ ñ òîáîé ëàÿòüñÿ! 

 Äðàêî íåäîâåð÷èâî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåë, íî ñáðîñèë ñèãàðåòó.

- Âîò ñïàñèáî!

 Ãàððè çàòÿíóëñÿ è ãðîõíóëñÿ çàäîì î çåìëþ.

- Ïîòòåð, à ÷å ó òåáÿ ñîáñòâåííî ñòðÿñëîñü?

- Êàê áóäòî òû ñàìûé êðàéíèé è íå âèäåë, **÷òî ýòà ñòåðâà ñî ìíîé ñäåëàëà!**

- Òàê òû èç-çà ýòîãî... Íàâåðíîå, òû ýòî çàñëóæèë...

- Òû ìóäàê, ÷òî ëè?!

- ×òî?!

- ß ïîõîæ íà ñîâðàòèòåëÿ ìàëîëåòíèõ?! – îí ðàçâåë ðóêè â ñòîðîíû.

- Òàê òû íå òðîãàë Êîëèíà?!

- Íåò, ïèäàð!!! Ýòà ñóêà ïîñïîðèë ñ Äæèííè, ÷òî ñìîæåò ìåíÿ ïî-êðóïíîìó ïîäñòàâèòü! Ïîäñòàâèë, áëÿ! Äî ñèõ ïîð â ñåáÿ ïðèéòè íå ìîãó...

-×å æ òû, êîçåë ìîë÷àë?!

- Ãîâîðÿò òåáå, ìóäîåáó, ÷òî ÄÎ ÑÈÕ ÏÎÐ Â ÑÅÁß ÏÐÈÉÒÈ ÍÅ ÌÎÃÓ!

 Äðàêî îãëÿäåëñÿ è ñïðîñèë òèõî-òèõî:

- Ñëóøàé, è òåáå íå êàïëè íå ïîíðàâèëîñü?

 Áû÷îê ÷óòü íå ïîïàë Ìàëôîþ â ãëàç.

- ÒÛ ÌÓÄÀÊ?! – çàîðàë Ãàððè íà âåñü çàìîê òàê, ÷òî íàðîä ñâå÷è ïîíàçàæèãàë.

- Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, - áðîñèë îí è ñêðûëñÿ â êóñòàõ.


	14. Ïî÷òè êîíåö

*-*-* ×åòûðíàäöàòàÿ (ïðåäïîñëåäíÿÿ) *-*-*

 Êàê ìíå âñå ýòî íàäîåëî, åñëè áû âû çíàëè! Ýòà ãëàâà äëÿ ìåíÿ ñàìàÿ ñëîæíàÿ, ò.ê. ïî ñöåíàðèþ îíà äîëæíà áûòü ñòèõîòâîðíîé. ×òîæ, ïîñìåÿëèñü è õâàòèò.

_Çàêîí÷èëñÿ âñêîðå òóðíèð_

_Õîãâàðòñ åõàë íà ïèð._

_Åùå áû! Âåäü îí ïîáåäèë!_

_Áüþêñáåéòîí ñâîé õîä ïðîâàëèë..._

  Íàñòàë êîíåö èõ ïîñëåäíåãî ãîäà. Ìíîãèå õîäèëè ïî êîðèäîðàì, íå æåëàÿ ìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî îíè îáÿçàíû ïîêèíóòü ñâîþ ðîäíóþ øêîëó, ñâîþ ñåìüþ, â êîòîðîé îíè ïðîæèëè ñåìü ëåò! ×òî òåïåðü ñî âñåìè áóäåò? Êòî çíàåò? Óâèäÿò ëè îíè äðóã äðóãà êîãäà-íèáóäü ñíîâà? Âñå ëèöà áûëè ìðà÷íûìè. Íåâèëë ïëàêàë â óãëó ãîñòèíîé, è åãî óñïîêàèâàëè Ïàäìà è Ïàðâàòè. Ñòîÿëà ãðîáîâàÿ òèøèíà. Ãàððè è Ðîí ìîë÷à ïîòÿãèâàëè ñîê èç ñòàêàíîâ.

- Âåäü ìû áóäåì ñîáèðàòüñÿ ÷àñòî, ÷òîáû ïîáûòü âìåñòå? – òèõî ñïðîñèë Óèçëè.

- Êîíå÷íî, Ðîí. ß áóäó èãðàòü â êîìàíäå, è ìû áóäåì ñîáèðàòüñÿ íà ìàò÷àõ.

 Â ýòî âðåìÿ, â êîìíàòå ñòàðîñò Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà íà êðåñëå è äóìàëà. Ìûñëè åå áûëè ãðóñòíûìè è çàñòàâëÿëè ñëåçû òå÷ü ðó÷üåì èç ãëàñ ãðèôôèíäîðêè. Äðàêî ñèäèò íà ñëåäóþùåì êðåñëå ñî ñòàðîé òåòðàäüþ â ðóêàõ è, åãî ãëîæåò îò÷àÿíèå, ÷òî îí íå ìîæåò ñêàçàòü íè÷åãî óñïîêàèâàþùåãî Ãåðìèîíå. Îí îáÿçàí óåõàòü. Îí íå ìîæåò ñëóæèòü Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó. Îí íå ìîæåò ñëóæèòü òîìó, ÷åãî íå ñóùåñòâóåò.

_Òû ïëà÷åøü î æèçíè, íå âíèìàÿ,_

_À îí ñèäèò ðÿäîì, íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàÿ._

_Ãëÿäèò íà òåáÿ îò÷àÿííî,_

_Ðâåò ñòðàíèöó â òåòðàäè íå÷àÿííî._

_Òû ëþáèøü åãî? Íåò?_

_Òû çíàåøü ýòîò îòâåò?_

_Âñå êàçàëîñü òàê ñìåøíî,_

_Òàê ïðîñòî è îæèâëåíî..._

_À âîò òåïåðü îí óåçæàåò,_

_Ñèäÿ â êðåñëå ãðóñòíî ãîëîâîé êà÷àåò._

_Òû äóìàåøü: êàê òû áûëà ãëóïà!_

_È âñïîìèíàåøü êàê âåñü ãîä âåëà ñåáÿ._

_Òèõî ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî âëþá÷èâîñòü ïðîøëà,_

_È òû ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó âëþáëåíà._

_Ïîäíèìè ãëàçà, èçâèíèñü!_

_Íå ìîæåøü: áîðèñü!_

_Íàäåÿëàñü âñå òàê ïðîñòî ïðîéäåò?_

_Íî âñåðàâíî ëþáîâü ñåðäöå êîëüíåò..._

_Çà ÷òî èçâèíÿòüñÿ? Ïîâåðü,_

_Îí ñàì íå çíàåò òåïåðü._

_È âîò ïîåçä ïðî÷ü îò øêîëû ì÷èòñÿ,_

_×åðåç ïàðó ÷àñîâ ïðîùàíüå ñëó÷èòñÿ..._

_Âåðíåøü ëè òû åãî? Íå çíàåøü._

_Âåùè â ñóíäóêå íåðâíî ïðîâåðÿåøü._

_Îí ðÿäîì ñàäèòñÿ,_

_È òû óæå ïëà÷åøü,_

_Ñëåçû îò ìèðà áîëüøå íå ïðÿ÷åøü._

_Ìèð òåáÿ áîëüøå íå ïîíèìàåò,_

_À îí òåáÿ íåæíî îáíèìàåò._

 Âäðóã ïîåçä îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Ó÷åíèêè çàåðçàëè: ÷òî, óæå?! Íåêîòîðûå ïîâûëåçàëè èç âàãîíîâ. È Äðàêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîðà.

- Ãåðìèîíà.

 Èçìó÷åííîå è êðàñíîå îò ñëåç ëèöî óñòàâèëîñü íà íåãî.

- Âðåìÿ óõîäèòü. Âàì åùå åõàòü ìèíóò òðèäöàòü äî ïëàòôîðìû, à ìíå - â äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó.

 Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëàñü åìó íà øåþ, íå â ñèëàõ áîëåå ñäåðæèâàòü èñòåðèêó.

- Äðàêî, íåò! ß íå âûíåñó! Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ çà âñå! Íå óåçæàé, ïîæàëóéñòà! ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ!!!

- Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ òîæå ëþáëþ òåáÿ. Ïîäîæäè, - îí âûíóë èç êàðìàíà ìàëåíüêèé êóëîí÷èê ñî çìååé èç òîïàçà. Êóëîí ñâåòèëñÿ.

- Âîçüìè åãî. Òàê íàì áóäåò ïðîùå íàéòè äðóã äðóãà. Îí ñâåòèòñÿ ëèøü êîãäà ÿ ðÿäîì. È åùå: âñòðåòèøü íà ïëàòôîðìå ìîþ ìàìó, ñêàæè åé, ÷òî ÿ åå ëþáëþ è íèêîãäà íå ïîñëåäóþ çà Âîëäåìîðòîì. È ïåðåäàé åé ýòó çàïèñêó.

 Òóò â äâåðÿõ êóïý ïîêàçàëñÿ âûñîêèé ñòðîéíûé áðþíåò â êâèääèò÷íîé ôîðìå.

- Àãà! Ìàëôîé! Äàâàé, øåâåëè áàòîíàìè! Ó íàñ íå öåëûé äåíü, ÷òîáû òåáÿ çàáèðàòü!

 Äðàêî âñòàë è ïîïëåëñÿ ê âûõîäó.

- Ïðîùàé, Äðàêî.

- Íå "ïðîùàé", à äî "ñâèäàíüÿ"! – ïîïðàâèë åå Ìàëôîé, è äâåðü çàêðûëàñü.

 Ãåðìèîíà óòêíóëàñü â ïîäóøêó íà äèâàí÷èêå è çàïëàêàëà åùå ãðîì÷å.

_Ãëóïî, ãðóñòíî, òèõî, ñòðàøíî._

_Ïëà÷åì, äåâóøêà, íàïðàñíî._

 Íà ïëàòôîðìå Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà áåøåíûå êðèêè è îòáîðíûé ìàò:

- Êàê ýòî: åãî íåò íà ïîåçäå?! Êàê ýòî?! – îðàë Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé, ïðèòàùèâøèé ñ ñîáîé íàðÿä Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè äëÿ Äðàêî.

 Ãðåéíäæåð òèõî ïîäîøëà ê Íàðöèññå, ñòîÿâùåé íåìíîãî â ñòîðîíå.

- Ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, Äðàêî... îí...

- Ñâÿòîé Ìåðëèí, ÷òî ñ íèì?!

- Îí ïðîñèë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí âàñ ëþáèò è ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ïîñëåäóåò çà Òåì-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü. È åùå îí ïðîñèë ïåðåäàòü ýòî, - Ãåðìè ïðîòÿíóëà åé çàïèñêó.

- Ñïàñèáî òåáå áîëüøîå, äîðîãàÿ! – Íàðöèññà îáíÿëà Ãåðìèîíó.

- Ýé, Íàðöèññà! Êàêîãî ÷åðòà ýòà ãðÿçíîêðîâêà òóò äåëàåò?!

- Òâîé ñûí íåíàâèäèò òåáÿ, Ëþöèóñ. È ÿ òîæå. ß õîæó.

- Äà êóäà òû ïîéäåøü?!

- Ê Ðåìóñó Ëþïèíó. Êóäà è õîòåëà âñåãäà óéòè!

 Ãåðìèîíà óæå óõîäèëà, êàê âäðóã óñëûøàëà:

- ÀÂÀÄÀ ÊÅÄÀÂÐÀ!

 Îíà â óæàñå îáåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà ìàòü Äðàêî, ëåæàâøóþ íà ïëàòôîðìå. Íà åå ëèöå áûëà óëûáêà, à â ðóêå îíà çàæàëà çàïèñêó. Ëþöèóñ êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî ñêðûëñÿ â òîëïå. Ãåðìèîíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîáåæàëà ïðî÷ü. Ïðî÷ü îò óæàñà. Ïðî÷ü îò Ìàëôîåâ. Ïðî÷ü îò ëþáâè. Ëèøü îò ïîñëåäíåãî åé íå óäàëîñü óáåæàòü äî ñèõ ïîð.

________________________________________________________

ß çíàþ, ÷òî ïîëíîå ãîâíî, íî êàêàÿ ðàäîñòü íàêîíåö çàêîí÷èòü ýòîò ïðîêëÿòûé ôèê! Ïàðó ðåâüþøåê – è êîíåö îïóáëèêîâàí. ×òî ñêàæåòå?! ** ìàøåò ïÿòíàäöàòîé ãëàâîé ó âñåõ ïåðåä íîñîì **.


End file.
